Shaft-hub components are known from the technical field in different configurations. With regard to armatures for electrical machines, a hub component in the form of a stacked sheet metal laminate is, for example, fixed on a shaft. An established method is thereby to secure the hub component to the shaft using plastic, wherein apportioning and handling the plastic are a very involved and costly process. Furthermore, there is the risk that the connection comes apart due to aging. A shaft-hub connection is also known from the European patent publication EP 1 157 233 B1, in which deformation regions are configured on the outer surface of the shaft, which provide an interference-fit connection to the hub component. The hub component is disposed on the shaft such that the deformation regions of the shaft are centered on the hub component. Said deformation regions on the shaft are deformed during the joining operation.
Shaft-hub components of this type are used in small electric motors with a thin shaft between 4 and 10 mm, the shaft length being very large in comparison to the diameter. Due to the low buckling stability of shafts of this type, the known joining procedures employing press fitting are, however, problematic because inadmissible runout errors can especially occur. This results in undesired subsequent machining, respectively in a high percentage of rejection. Galling often occurs during the joining operation, particularly when mating steel to steel.